warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
WHAT IF... Feathertail Was Alive?
Chapter 1: Feather is back?! Crowfeather slept close to his mate, Leafpool. Her belly was heavy with kits and it had been moons since they had left the Clans. He saw a familar shape in the early morning mist. Feathertail ''he thought. ''But she's dead! The cat bounded away, and Crowfeather thought he must have imagined it. "Wake up, Leafpool. I want to go hunting but I'm leaving you alone asleep here." They were in a pine forest that was very shadey and creepy looking. "I'm getting up." Leafpool muttered, streching her hind paws until they shook. "I'll bring you back a juicey mouse." he purred, rubbing his pelt on hers, twining their tails together... That cat again! He looked around, but once again the cat disappered. "What is it?" LEafpool asked her mate. "Nothing." Crowfeather meowed, then left for hunting. "Leafpool! I have something to show you!" Crowfeather came bounding down the slope where the cats had spent the night. "You have been gone for moons!" LEafpool meowed. "It was only a couple of hours!" Crowfeather meowed. "Anyway, here's your juicy mouse. After you eat that, I can show you my surprise!" "Is tis surprise why it took you so long to catch two mice?" Leafpool joked, settling next to Crowfeather to eat. "Can I look now?" Leafpool asked. Crowfeather had asked her close her eyes about the moment they had reached more familair forest, like ThunderClan forest. "Yes." Leafpool opened her eyes and gasped. At the edge of the forest was moorland, strecthed on forever and forever. "Yes, but it isn't the moorland I want you to see." Crowfeather meowed. He lead her to a clearing full of brambles. He lead her through a tunnel made of stone. "The tunnel was already here, I just put in the bramble for protection and whats in the inside." "Oh, Crowfeather!" LEafpool meowed happily as she saw what was inside. There was a rock that hung out so there was a shady placeunderneath it. There were two hollowed logs covered in brambles with rocks by the entrances. Leafpool peeked inside and saw there were already moss nests in it. In the second was more moss and brambles, but also some cuts in it. Leafpool saw the cuts were big enough to store things in and already had some catmint and chervil in them. "This is your medicine den, but you and I will sleep in the other log. Off of our sleeping log is another log where the kits will sleep." Crowfeather pointed it out. Aure enought, there was a tunnel from inside the first log that leads to another log that didn't have another opening. "So if something wants to get at our kits, they ethier have to eat wood or get past us!" Leafpool purred. "Oh, Crowfeather, It's perfect! It reminds me of ThunderClan's old camp!" "Let's go catch some fresh-kill together to stock p the fresh-kill pile. We can out it under that rock." Crowfeather twitched his tail in the direction of the rock that stretched out and created shade and protection from rain. "Lets call that rock, Preyrock!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Good! now, we should be hunting! We have to keep you plup because your eating for both you and the kits." Crowfeather meowed. Leafpool purred as they climbed through the stone tunnel. "Stop right there, Crowfeather! Leafpool!" a silver cat with long hair stood at the edge of the clearing. "Feathertail?!" Crowfeather and Leafpool meowed together, "But you're Dead!" Chapter 2: Feathertail? Feather? Grayfeather? "But You're Dead!" LEafpool repeated. Feathertail didn't have the starry pelt like she did when she visited her i her dreams. "I was dead!" Feathertail hissed. "But now I am alive!" "I saw you in StarClan!" Leafpool exclaimed, alarmed at the silvery cat's hostility. "That was Feathertail, but I am not that cat! Not anymore!" Feathertail hissed. "I know you needed to move on, but I couldn't stand it! You not only took a cat from another cat as your mate, Crowfeather, but a medicine cat! When you left your Clans, badgers attacked ThunderClan, killing Cinderpelt and many others. Now ThunderClan has no medicine cat, an it attacked WindClan after that. It killed Barkface and Ashfoot and took three of Onestar's lives!" "What do you mean you are not Feathertail anymore?" Crowfeather asked, stepping closer to Leafpool as if to protect her. "Feathertail is still in StarClan, but I split off her when I saw what you had done. I am almost a split personality." "Why have you come here?" Leafpool asked, backing up as Feathertail hissed again. "You belong in the Clans!" Feathertail hissed. "If you do not come willingy, I will drag you by your whiskers!" the silvery she-cat leaped at Leafpool. Crowfeather leaped in front of Leafpool and sliced Feathertail's belly as she flew over him, landing witha thud just to LEafpool's right. Feathertail got back up and bit LEafpool's hind leg hard. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Crowfeather bowled Feathertail over. "You, the real you, would never attack a pregnat cat!" "I am not Feathertail, like I have told you!" Feathertail screeched, flipping over and attemping to pin Crowfeather down. "I am Feather, rouge who fights the battles StarClan are to noble to fight!" "Get into camp, now!" Crowfeather moewed to LEafpool. "I won't lead her to our camp!" Leafpool meowed. She dashed off in the other direction, off across moorland. Feather left Crowfeather on the ground and streaked after her. "Crowfeather loved me first!" Feather screeched after her. Leafpool was tired, and couldn't run much longer. Crowfeather was faster, he should be the one who was running. "He loved Feather''tail, not you!" Leafpool turned and faced the undead warrior. Feather leaped at her and pinned her to the ground. Leafpool silently prayed to StarClan to save her and her kits, but then she thought how StarClan didn't walk these skies. Feather tried to bite her neck, but Leafpool was flailng too much. She saw Crowfeather in the distance, but he would never get there in time. Leafpool closed her eyes and waited for the fatal bite to the neck to come. It didn't come. Something had knocked Feather off her. She looked up, expecting to see Crowfeather, who had somehow made it in time, but saw ''Feathertail! Oh, no! Leafpool thought'' Another Feather!'' "I am the nice Feathertail." She turned and looked at Leafpool as if she guessed whats she was thinking. "How.." Leafpool started, but Crowfeather had just caught up. "Which one are we attacking?" he hissed. "Wait, Dear Crowfeather!" Feathertail meowed. "I'm the nice Feathertail, not Feather. You see, on the way to StarClan, our soul, my soul, split in thirds. The Feathertail that is in StarClan is the wise Feathertail. The Feather tail here is the bitter Feathertail, Feather. I am the kind Feathertail, Grayfeather. Feather was taken out here, where my bitter soul would never be found. I was taken back to the forest after you left. I have traveled far." "So your name is Grayfeather?" Crowfeather meowed. "If you want to call me that." Grayfeather meowed. She swiftly bit Feather's neck and she vanished under Grayfeather's paws. "Now Feather is in the Place of No Stars." "So you are tecinacly still dead." Crowfeather meowed, glancing at Leafpool. "What?" LEafpool hissed. "Are you just going to leave me because your first mate is back from the dead?" "Don't fight." Grayfeather meowed, thought she had a hint of jealousy in her mew. "I still love Crowfeather, but I didn't expect him to have already moved on." Grayfeather streaked off across the moor. Chapter 3: The Kits Crowfeather and Leafpool curled up together in the sleeping log. "Let's pretend today never happend." Leafpool suggested. "I agree." Crowfeather mewed. "Good night." "Good night." Leafpool awoke to pain. She opened her eyes and yowled. Crowfeather jumped up. "What is it?" he meowed anxoisly. LEafpool felt another spasm grip her whole body. "The kits are coming!" She yowled. Crowfeather 'Flipped Out'. Leafpool felt pain again. Shepushed, and the first kit came. It was golden tabby. Then another spasm and a second came. It was a black she-kit. "Crowfeather! Licked their fur the wrong way to warm them!" she meowed to her mate. Crowfeather took the two kits and licked them vigoursly. Leafpool felt a last spasm and the third came. It was a gray tabby tom. She started licking it at once, biting the slippery covering off it. By sunhigh, the kits were all healthy. "Oh, Crowfeather, they're beatuiful!" "What should we name them?" Crowfeather asked. Leafpool felt a pang of loss. She never told Squirrelflight, but she would have wanted her sister to name her kits if she ever had any. "What if we name this one, Jaykit? An this one Hollykit?" she pointed to the gray tabby tom first, then the black she-kit. "No." Crowfeather meowed suddenly. "Why not?" Leafpool asked, amazed. "I've been thinking, and what Feather said was right. We are not Clan anymore. If we are not a Clan, we should just be Crow and Leaf, and our kits should be just Jay, Holly, and Lion!" "Lion?" "It's the perfect name." "What if we keep our names but our kits are jus Jay, Holly, and Lion?" "Good." "What if we call our family LostClan?" "Why LostClan?" "Because we lost our old Clan, and started our own." Leafpool felt a pang of loss again as she said it. "Okay, we are Lostclan. And in Clans, the warriors hunt for the queens. I'll be right back. Take good care of our kits while I'm gone!" Crowfeather left. Leafpool gathered her three kits to her belly for them to feed. One moon later Leafpool meowed to her kits, "Holly! get away from Preyrock! You'll fall down! Lion, leave your brother alone! He can't fight back, He's blind!" Lion was wacking Jay repeatedly with his paw. Jay tried to bite him, but always missed by a few inches. "Come on, kits! Daddy's back!" Leafpool meowed as Crowfeather emerged from the stone tunnel with fresh-kill in his jaws. "I wonder if Grayfeather is sad I picked you." Crowfeather meowed to Leafpool after getting attacked by the kits. "I was." a meow sounded from inside the stone tunnel. Grayfeather meowed. "But I know I am dead, and you have moved on. However, you still have the chance. You can turn back to the Clans." "I won't." Leafpool meowed. "I might want to sometimes, but I would be shunned for my kits, and my kits would never make friends. I abandoned my Clan and I can never go back." "Me too." Crowfeather meowed, scooping up Lion as he ran past in pursuit of Jay, who was fleeing. "I was chasing that." Lion meowed angrily. "Don't call your brother that, Lion." Leafpool meowed. "I see you have the perfect family here." Grayfeather meowed. Crowfeather, just remeber this. i may still love you, but you love Leafpool more. I am not sad. I am going to die soon, so I, Feather, and Feathertail can be untied in StarClan as one again. I wish you all well." and Grayfeather vanished. The End